frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen Queen - Rozdział XI
Frozen Queen -Rozdział XI- Siedzieli w sali tronowej. Elsa na swoim tronie, a Hans obok niej. Na ich twarzach można było dostrzec zdenerwowanie nadchodzącym spotkaniem. Do sali weszło dwunastu mężczyzn, którzy widząc Else ukłonili się, a najstarszy z nich zrobił krok do przodu - Witaj Królowo, jestem Victor, a to są - wskazał palcem na swoich braci - ...Klaus, Alexander, Andrew, Derek, Grant, William, Robert, Urlik, Svend, Osvald i Ludwig jesteśmy książętami Nasturii, przybyliśmy zabrać jego - wskazał na siedzącego obok Elsy Hansa - Przecież dopiero co wasz ojciec mówił, że ma on kare odbyć tutaj - Elsa zmarszczyła brwi - Tak, tak mówił ale przekonałem go, że kare powinien spędzić w Nasturri, a jak mu ciężko samemu ją wymierzyć, to ja to zrobię, a do tego na pewno tobie królowo jest ciężko siedzieć koło niego i....czemu on nie ma skutych rąk?! - Spojrzał na swobodnie siedzącego Hansa - Drogi Victorze, Hans został skazany pod moją nieobecność do więzienia ale uciekł..- nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ przerwał jej jeden z braci - Jak to uciekł!?...i pozwalasz mu tak siedzieć bez zabezpieczeń? - powiedział oburzony, ale cofnął się napotkawszy na spojrzenie najstarszego brata - Niech królowa mówi dalej - Victor wskazał ręką aby kontynuowała - Tak więc uciekł i wtedy napadł nas Szwędąkaunt, a ja starałam się ich powstrzymać ale nie dałam rady....i gdyby nie Hans to bym pewnie zginęła - spojrzała na Hansa i zobaczyła, że przez całą rozmowę miał schowaną twarz w dłoniach. Elsa położyła swją rękę na jego plecach, a on spojrzał na nią - uratował mnie dwa razy - zwróciła wzrok w kierunku braci, którzy nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć - czyli, za to, ze uratował ci życie to ty pozwalasz mu tak bezkarnie chodzić gdzie chce?! - W głosie najstarszego braci można było wyczuć nutkę irytacji - Co masz na myśli? - zapytała zdziwiona - na myśli mam to, że skoro był w stanie oszukać cię pierwszy raz to dlaczego nie miałby zrobić to po raz drugi? - Bo...ja mu ufam....a wy powinniście się wstydzić, on jest waszym bratem! - Elsa wstała z tronu - jak możecie przeciwko niemu tak spiskować! - krzyknęła, co trochę przestraszyło obecnych, że zrobili krok do tyłu - Ponieważ, nasza matka umarła podczas porodu w którym urodził się on - wskazał na Hansa który starał się nie uczestniczyć w dyskusji - To nie jego wina przecież....Mam dość tej rozmowy, co do waszych oprzędzeń co do niego, chodź Hans - Elsa ruszyła ku wyjściu, a z nią Hans - Ale...- Victor złapał ją za rękę - Puść mnie albo stracisz tą rękę - spojrzała się gniewnie na Victora który zabrał rękę, a ona dodała już swoim spokojnym tonem - Skończyliśmy rozmowę , dziękuje za waszą wizytę ale się chyba nie dogadamy Elsa ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając w osłupieniu, książęta. lecz nieprzeszła za daleko iż upadła na ziemie nieprzytomna. *** - Kristoff, będzie dobrze - mówiła Bulda, która od kiedy przyjechał do doliny żywej skały, nie opuszczała go - Ale co ja mam tera zrobić? - z jego oczu leciały łzy, które ona przetarła ręką - Musisz iść do niej - Ale ona nigdy mi nie wybaczy tego! - powiedział, a jego głos się załamał - jeżeli ją kochasz, a ona ciebie to powinieneś do niej pójść - przytuliła go, a on wtulił się w nią - masz racje, kocham ją! - odsunął się od niej - dziękuje, mamo - nie ma za co - uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła go po włosach - To ja lecę - Kristoff pocałował ją w policzek i pobiegł do svena - Dawaj Sven - skoczył na niego i pojechali w stronę Arendelle *** Powoli się budziła, czuła się bardzo słabo. Otworzyła oczy, była w swojej komnacie. Nikogo przy niej nie była tylko na szafce koło niej leżał mały liścik, który wzięła i przeczytała '' Mam Olafa! jeżeli chcesz go odzyskać to przyjdź tam gdzie spotkałaś mnie po raz pierwszy. Tylko masz być sama albo nie zobaczysz go już nigdy więcej!'' Leonardo! '' Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co przeczytała. - Porwał Olafa?...ale po co mu on? - pytania zdawał się nasuwać same ale odpowiedzi ciągle było brak. Z zamyśleń wyrwały ją kroki na korytarzu. Szybko wsunęła list pod poduszkę i ułożyła się wygodnie, tak aby nikt nie dostrzegł wiadomości Do pokoju wszedł Hans, który podszedł do niej i usiadł obok - jak się czujesz? - zapytał - Lepiej, dziękuje, że pytasz - uśmiechnęła się do niego, na co on odpowiedział tym samym - dlaczego w ogóle zemdlałaś? - spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na nią - nie wiem, naprawdę - wzruszyła ramionami - zresztą to nie istotne, najważniejsze ze czujesz się już lepiej - Tak - Elsa nieczuła się dobrze z ukrywaniem prawdy, ale olaf był jej przyjacielem i nie chciała go stracić - a co z twoimi braćmi? - zmieniła szybko temat, zanim ta się rozwineła - wyjechali, oprócz Victora, który chce mieć mnie na oku póki nie zobaczy ze naprawdę jestem inny i się zmieniłem - mam, mu rozkazać żeby wyjechał? - Nie, chce aby zobaczył ze się mylił co do mnie - Hans stuknął pięścią w stolik nocny Elsy. Ona widząc to tylko się zaśmiała - Dobrze jak wolisz , a teraz wybacz muszę iść, dzisiaj mam dużo na głowie - wstała z łóżka - może ci pomóc? - zapytał idąc za nią w stronę wyjścia - nie nie trzeba, naprawdę - przytuliła się do niego - masz dzień wolny - dobrze, ale jakbyś mnie szukała to tylko zawołaj to się zjawie - Masz to jak w banku - Elsa puściła go i poszła w jedną stronę a Hans w drugą - Może powinna mu powiedzieć o tym że idę do Leonarda - zapytała siebie w myślach i westchnęła Gnała na koniu jak najszybciej mogła. Nie chciała aby Olaf musiał być trzymany w zamknięciu przez Leonarda ani chwili dłużej. W końcu dotarła do małej chatki. pamiętała to wszystko co się w niej wydarzyło, i kiedyś powiedziałaby że to były najlepsze chwile jej życia ale teraz po tym co się stało i co on zrobił niedobrze jej się robiło na samą myśl. Zsiadłą z konia i weszła do środka, gdzie czekał już on - Wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz! - odezwał się spokojnym tonem - gdzie jest Olaf!? - Elsa zignorował to co powiedział - w bezpiecznym miejscu....- Leonardo wstał i podszedł do niej - przychodząc tutaj dopełniłaś mój plan zemsty do końca - Co masz na myśli? - zapytała, nie będąc pewna czy chce znać odpowiedź - Widzisz , tworząc olafa i ożywiając go dałaś mu kawałek siebie...przez co twoje życie jest zależne od jego - to...niemożliwe - zakryła twarz rękami - owszem jest, a teraz moja zemsta dopełni się do końca, ponieważ mam was obu - Leonardo zaśmiał się - Teraz wystarczy zabić Olafa i patrzeć jak umierasz razem ze swoim Arendelle....a nie mówiłem ci przecież, skoro nie mogę być jego władcą to nikt nie będzie, chyba się domyślasz co mam zamiar zrobić - Nie! - chciała jeszcze coś zrobić ale dostała w głowę silnym uderzeniem i straciła przytomność *** Biegł jak najszybciej mógł w stronę komnaty Anny. Chciał ją przeprosić, nawet jeżeli miałby się kłaść u jej stóp Na schodach minął Hansa ale teraz się nim nie przejmował były ważniejsze sprawy niż on, w końcu to z jego powodu się pokłócili. Zapukał do jej drzwi. odpowiedział mu głos który tak chciał teraz usłyszeć. Wszedł do środka, gdzie zastał Anne czeszącą swoje włosy. Na jego widok zaprzestała swoich czynności i spojrzała na niego z niemal zabójczym spojrzeniem - Czego chcesz?! - w jej głosie była tylko złość Kristoff podszedł i klęknął przed nią. - Ja...chce cię przeprosić za to co ci powiedziałem. Nie uważam że jesteś głupia. gdyby nie ty moje życie było by niczym, jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza na świecie i... kocham cie - Kristoff spojrzał na Anne która siedziała kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć - przynajmniej próbowałem - wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu, gdy usłyszał za sobą - Czekaj! - odwrócił się i w tym momencie Anna rzuciła się na niego przytulając go - ja ciebie też kocham! '''Mam nadzieje, że się podobało :) Proszę bardzo, o komentarze to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy XD' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach